


Spring

by boxowner



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxowner/pseuds/boxowner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eichi missed the cherry blossom viewing held by the academy but he wasn't too upset about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

Spring, the time of new life, where grasses grow and flowers bloom. Spring is so colourful, so bright, so lively. _Yet here I am, rotting away_.

 

Eichi sat on his bed, staring out of the window that separated him from the blue sky, the green leaves, and everything colourful. He turned his attention back to his ward, where everything was ghastly white: the walls, the floor tiles, the bed sheets, even his own reflection on the window seemed just as pale. _The colour of death_ , he thought to himself, _how appropriate._ The smell of disinfectant filled the room. Eichi smiled bitterly, he had long forgotten the fragrance of flowers. 

 

He could not help but to notice the irony that is the window separating the living and the dead. Perhaps this was the best, he did not deserve to enjoy the beauty of spring. He would be out of place if he had joined the rest of the school to their cherry blossom viewing. They must be having a lot of fun without him, especially with Wataru and his magic tricks, there would not be a single dreadful moment. Ah, Wataru, his cheery voice, blinding beam, blue hair wavering in the light breeze, everything about him fit just perfectly with the image of “spring”. Just like how spring gave life to the world, the magician gave him life, or rather, a reason to stay alive, just so he could see Wataru beside him for a little longer, but that was just his own stupid wish.

 

It was amazing how the mere thought of Wataru had managed to change Eichi’s mood for the better. He looked outside the window again, and saw his own reflection. The light shade of blue of his patient gown reminded him of Wataru’s marvellous hair, the shade that echoed the bright sky, the shade that calmed him down from his darkest thoughts, the shade that gave him the courage to wake up every morning, Wataru’s shade. This discovery had made Eichi’s day even better, even though he was not with Wataru at the moment, it was as if Wataru was here with him.

 

Then Eichi started dreaming. He dreamt about how it might be if he was able to join the cherry blossom viewing. He dreamt about how he would sit together with Wataru on a mat, Yuzuru and Tori too, of course, surrounded by cherry blossoms. In the field of pink petals, Wataru’s celeste hair would stand out so much, grabbing all of his attention. He would be drinking tea made by none other than Wataru, and it would be the best tea he had ever drank. Petals fell onto Wataru’s locks and he would pick them up for Wataru, and Wataru, too, would pick the petals that fell onto his hair for him, and then they would look into each other’s eyes and laugh, not because anything was particularly funny, but just because they were too happy to hold it in. Everything was beautiful, everything was perfect.

 

When Eichi woke up from his wonderful dream, night had already fallen. He was about to look outside the window again, but he spot a certain someone sitting next to his bed, the person from his dreams, the person he had been thinking about all day. “Wataru.” Eichi called out to him.

 

“Your majesty.” Wataru stood up and took a bow, before sitting down next to the emperor’s bed again.

 

“To what do I owe the honour for you to come visit at this hour?” Eichi asked, even though he might or might not have an answer already.

 

All of a sudden, the magician took a branch of cherry blossoms out of the pocket of his blazer, a few petals falling onto the blond’s bed. “Since Your Majesty could not make it to today’s flower viewing, I have brought spring into the Emperor’s presence!” He explained, placing the branch to an empty vase by Eichi’s bed.

 

Eichi was about to speak before Wataru stood up and started shaking his blazer, pink petals scattered everywhere in the room, as if they were outside, viewing cherry blossoms together. He looked around his room, there were petals everywhere possible, it was no longer deadly white. “Wataru has always managed to give me the best surprises,” he laughed, grateful for everything Wataru had done for him, “thank you.”

 

Wataru leaned forward, so close that Eichi could feel his breath on his face, before picking up a petal from the emperor’s fringe. “It would be my honour.” The magician said, bowing once again. _Spring also happened to be the season of love_ , Eichi thought, admiring the branch of cherry blossoms.


End file.
